Ancient Egyptians
Ancient Egypt The pyramids of Giza are among the most recognizable symbols of the civilization of ancient Egypt . Ancient Egypt was a civilization of ancient North Africa, concentrated along the lower reaches of the Nile River in the place that is now the country Egypt. Ancient Egyptian civilization followed prehistoric Egypt and coalesced around 3100 BC (according to conventional Egyptian chronology) with the political unification of Upper and Lower Egypt under Menes (often identified with Narmer ). The history of ancient Egypt occurred as a series of stable kingdoms, separated by periods of relative instability known as Intermediate Periods: the Old Kingdom of the Early Bronze Age , the Middle Kingdom of the Middle Bronze Age and the New Kingdom of the Late Bronze Age. Egypt reached the pinnacle of its power in the New Kingdom, ruling much of Nubia and a sizable portion of the Near East, after which it entered a period of slow decline. During the course of its history Egypt was invaded or conquered by a number of foreign powers, including the Hyksos , the Libyans , the Nubians , the Assyrians , the Achaemenid Persians , and the Macedonians under the command of Alexander the Great . The Greek Ptolemaic Kingdom , formed in the aftermath of Alexander's death, ruled Egypt until 30 BC, when, under Cleopatra , it fell to the Roman Empire and became a Roman province. The success of ancient Egyptian civilization came partly from its ability to adapt to the conditions of the Nile River valley for agriculture. The predictable flooding and controlled irrigation of the fertile valley produced surplus crops, which supported a more dense population, and social development and culture. With resources to spare, the administration sponsored mineral exploitation of the valley and surrounding desert regions, the early development of an independent writing system, the organization of collective construction and agricultural projects, trade with surrounding regions, and a military intended to assert Egyptian dominance. Motivating and organizing these activities was a bureaucracy of elite scribes, religious leaders, and administrators under the control of a pharaoh, who ensured the cooperation and unity of the Egyptian people in the context of an elaborate system of religious beliefs. The many achievements of the ancient Egyptians include the quarrying, surveying and construction techniques that supported the building of monumental pyramids, temples, and obelisks; a system of mathematics, a practical and effective system of medicine, irrigation systems and agricultural production techniques, the first known planked boats,6 Egyptian faience and glass technology, new forms of literature, and the earliest known peace treaty, made with the Hittites. Ancient Egypt has left a lasting legacy. Its art and architecture were widely copied, and its antiquities carried off to far corners of the world. Its monumental ruins have inspired the imaginations of travelers and writers for centuries. A new-found respect for antiquities and excavations in the early modern period by Europeans and Egyptians led to the scientific investigation of Egyptian civilization and a greater appreciation of its cultural legacy. The Saran - Ancient Egyptian - Connection Recent scholastic and aerchological research unveiled that the Sarans did visit Earth between 2686 –2181 BC and again at around Middle Kingdom 2134 –1690 BC . (If there were other visits it has not been established) Sarans achieved TL 4 at that time. The Proto Sarans develeoped from the tribes and people that left Earth during the last period of the First Humanity . During their first expansion after they reached TL 4, Sarans also begun researching their origins. In this effort they discovered (rediscovered) Earth at around 2686 and make first contact with humans (Nile Delta ) and establish a long relation ship with the Egyptians. While the Egyptians were a pre industrial and the Sarans did not share much of their advanced tech, both cultures shared and exchanged elements. At this time the Sobekians (The source of the Egyptian Patheon ) visited the Sarans and it is assumed they also went to Earth. The Sobekians are the Ancient Egyptian Gods and were are at war against the Aseir and the Titanos ) Category:Misc.